Radon is a cancer-causing, radioactive gas that has been found in homes all over the United States. Radon typically moves up through the ground to the air above and into a home through cracks and other holes in the foundation. You cannot see, smell, or taste radon.
Sub-slab depressurization is the most common radon mitigation technique which requires several installation steps.
The radon mitigation system is a continuous piping system beginning under a house concrete basement slab, and terminating outside and above the house. An in-line radon fan is installed in the piping system to draw the radon laced air from under the basement concrete slab to the outside and above the house.
The radon-laced air is pulled from under the basement concrete floor slab by the radon fan and pushed up the exhaust pipe and dispersed harmlessly into the environment.
The radon-laced air at earth temperature of about 50 degrees Fahrenheit with a high degree of moisture content. This produces air with high humidity content being vented through the radon mitigation system.
Radon mitigation protocol requires that radon mitigation systems be operational continuously. The radon mitigation system continues to operate during warm periods of the year and winter freezing periods of the year. During warmer periods, the humid air will turn to condensate and fall back into the radon fan in the form of water which causes damage to the radon fan.
Freezing temperatures in the environment during the winter causes condensate to turn to ice in the radon mitigation system exhaust pipe.
As more moist warm air is pumped into the exhaust pipe, ice continues to build and restrict air movement in the upper portion of the exhaust pipe. As the exhaust pipe becomes blocked with ice, the radon mitigation system becomes inoperative. During warmer periods the ice breaks apart from the exhaust pipe and falls into the radon fan, causing fan damage. It is common for winter nights to freeze and winter days to thaw, resulting in many freeze-thaw cycles during a winter season.
Adding to the ice build-up problem is the birds and animals and debris screen-cap, which is often installed at the top end of the exhaust pipe where the humid air is exposed to the freezing temperature of the environment. The screen-cap, installed at the top of the exhaust pipe is directly exposed to freezing temperatures, thus the screen compounds the ice build-up problem as it catches moisture from the air passes through the screen and increases ice build-up. The ice will partially melt, and pieces will break off and drop down into the radon fan, causing damage.
The damage to the radon fan from falling ice is a health and economic problem because when the radon fan is not operating, radon is not being removed from the house. Therefore it is desirable to provide an apparatus that will prevent ice, water, birds and animals and debris from entering the radon fan, and continue to allow maximum air passage through the radon mitigation system. It would also be desirable to provide a means for maintenance and system testing of the radon mitigation system.
This embodiment relates to radon mitigation systems, specifically to an improved separator apparatus as part of the radon system. This embodiment protects a radon fan from damage resulting from falling ice, debris, birds and animals and water.
This embodiment would have a means to replace the traditional screen cap at the top of the exhaust pipe, resulting in clear exit pipe opening.
This embodiment would have a means of preventing falling ice, debris, birds and animals and water from falling into a radon fan of a radon mitigation system.
This embodiment would have a means to access and clean-out debris and birds and animals that became suspended within the embodiment.
This embodiment would have a means to catch falling water and channel it out and around the radon fan housing.
This embodiment would have a means to return the water to the radon mitigation system down-stream of the radon fan.
It is also desirable to locate the embodiment up-stream and adjacent to the radon fan.
This embodiment would have a means to allow access for radon mitigation system annalists within the embodiment.
This embodiment would install quickly and easily to the radon mitigation system and become part of the radon mitigation system.